


Two Broken Deals

by justifyingReality413



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Implied Murder, Implied Relationships, Implied abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other, implied suicidal thoughts, implied suicide, kin shit, okay here we go, venting, why am i posting this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justifyingReality413/pseuds/justifyingReality413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The young man with strange memories stares at his phone screen and tries to write them all down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Broken Deals

The man with strange eyes stares up at the sky, wanting to be what he was before.

A long time ago, in a former life, he'd been a powerful demon, able to change his shape at will.

Will was his downfall, pure willpower, for he fell in love with a human.

Will being his downfall, it was fitting that he named himself William. And with the enigma of his past, which not even he could fully remember, he took the surname Cipher.

The human he loved was named Roderick Pines. They made a deal, and fell in love, and were happy.

His deal with Roderick was one of only two he could not keep.

After Roderick died, he couldn't bring himself to do anything but seek revenge.

He couldn't even change his shape, so wrought he was with grief. Eventually, he was banished.

A while after, he met (was summoned by) a young man, a genius, named Stanford Filbrick Pines. Shortening his name from William to Bill, he befriended Ford and helped him out a bit, instructing him to build a portal so he could return to that dimension and get revenge for Roderick.

They had a deal, and Ford broke it.

Ford didn't agree, and so Bill drove him mad. In Ford's madness, he believed Bill betrayed him, and so Bill was banished yet again.

A while later, he met(was summoned by) a young asshole named Gideon Gleeful. Bill kept his name the same, and they made a deal.

He then met a boy named Dipper Pines, and saw a soul he remembered as Roderick's.

Finally, finally, a while later, Bill had taken this dimension, so it seemed. He was trapped within the town, and Ford and Dipper and Stanley, Ford's twin, and Mabel, Dipper's twin, banished him.

Or so they thought.

Bill was confined to a statute of himself in a clearing in the woods, and for a time he drifted out of existence, not there, but not not there.

A while later, he met Dipper again, who'd grown older, a young man now and not a boy.  
And then Bill fell in love.

Ford, in his madness, hurt Dipper. Badly. Some of those curses Bill hadn't even heard before.

Bill and Dipper made a deal, and he took Dipper away, keeping him safe. They fell in love and were happy, until Ford, in his madness, took Dipper and hurt him.

That was the second deal Bill could not keep.

As Dipper died, Bill fell into his mindscape, and died with him.

 

He was reborn as a small child in a warm town in Texas, and grew up among Christians and defied their religion.

This small child moved to Oregon, and it felt like coming home.

This small child became a teenager, learned that gender was a social construct, and remained true to himself.

This small teenager met the love of his life, and started to remember.

Bill and Dipper, born again, rejoiced.

Unfortunately, this small teenager's mother reminded him an awful lot of Ford.

The young man with strange memories looks up at the sky, wishing to be what he was before.

It's hard, being weak, trapped in a flesh vessel with as many problems as this one.

But he'd made a deal with his Dipper, they'd be together and live to be 100.

And this deal he would not break.

**Author's Note:**

> Why are you here it's midnight ish what the hell why did you read this bye


End file.
